


“Glad you told me... Helena” [Helena x Leon]

by ResidentHarper



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentHarper/pseuds/ResidentHarper
Summary: Helena Harper faces a life-changing situation as she discovers that she was pregnant.
Relationships: Helena Harper & Leon S. Kennedy, Helena Harper/Leon S. Kennedy
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m glad you told me...”

[Helena and Leon]

Days were passing as the Tall Oaks and Tatchi incident flies away.

Helena Harper and Leon Scott Kennedy live a different life ahead of them, ever since the incident.

Since the event, both partners had not spoken to each other for a while.

While Helena encounters a shocking event that could riddle her for the rest of her life as she finds herself in a position that she cannot face it alone.

She had spent days struggling with the grieving of her late younger sister Deborah and the return of her elder long lost brother, Elijah Harper.

To put it simply, Helena Harper’s life was on a emotional ride of a wreck.

But in reality, she could have not taken the pain and guilt she was carrying for a long time, it was consuming her.

Helena had woken up in the hospital, with a certain close someone from her past...

Her long lost brother, Elijah Scott Harper.

[Flashback scene]

Leon and Helena weren’t on speaking terms due to the fact of Helena revealing that she was his “Ada” ever since Ada had abandoned Leon in Tatchi.

But she had to step up and tell Leon how she felt.

“I may not be Ada.... but I love you Leon. Always did.” Helena said tearfully and washing the tears off her face.

Leon had clenched her fist.

“Helena, never pry into my personal life. What you like is your business, but never ever pry onto my life!” Leon said with anger boiling his chest.

“Oh my god. You’re living in a dream, Leon! She’ll always come back and lea—“ Helena said as she got cut off by Leon.

The man had struck on her in the floor.

Across the face.

“How incredibly stupid, Leon. You just lost a friend.” Helena thought.

“We are done here, Helena. Done. I don’t wanna see your manipulative face ever again!” Leon shouted at the top of his lungs clenching his fists.

Helena had looked shockingly into Leon’s face.

“Wh-why?!?” Helena asked while crying.

Leon remained silent as he left towards the door.

Helena Harper and her feelings had been broken.

Broken by her one-time lover.

Helena had remained on the floor, crying from the struck that Leon had given her.

Leon had never gone this far.

She was pregnant, and Leon wasn’t aware of her pregnancy.

It all happened on their way to China.

All this pain caused by a woman that Leon couldn’t let go of... Ada Wong.

Helena looked at the picture of her childhood.

Her brother Elijah, Piers, herself included carrying the baby sister, Deborah.

How happy she was until her father and brother had “died” in raccoon city.

Only to figure out that her brother was the only one to make it out alive.

Despite the abuse that they both suffered from their abusive father.

Elijah Harper had been the father figure of Helena and Deborah Harper when their father wasn’t there for them.

The Harper siblings had been a bigger part of Elijah’s life.

Though in the end, Elijah felt truly responsible for the downfall of their family, for not being there.

Helena had gone into the bathroom.

“Why... why can’t he love me?” Helena asked herself tearfully.

She angrily punched her fists in the wall, hurting her knuckles.

Tears had kept streaming on her face.

“No one has ever cared about me... why didn’t Leon turned me in? Was it all for nothing? Was it all just a ruse... now he won’t be able to talk to me. I’ve hurt him...” Helena said to herself leaving a voice message to Hunnigan.

She looked at the sleeping pills and the picture confirming that she was pregnant.

“Well... I have no one left... so... bye..” Helena said as she took 3 sleeping capsules onto her system.

Helena started to feel dizzy and blurry as she struggles herself into her room with the sleeping medicine she had on her hands.

Only to find her brother there.

“Helena?” Elijah asked looking shocked on what she had done.

Helena immediately fell down to the floor

“HELENA!” Elijah yelled as he rushed to her.

Elijah grabbed her somewhat non-responsive body.

“Helena. Why? Goddammit, what did you do?!” Elijah said as he carried her downstairs.

Elijah didn’t have much time for the whole greeting bullshit.

Saving his sister was his number one priority, otherwise...

“You’re gonna be alright, little one. Don’t die on me.” Elijah said to Helena who was unconscious on the car.

His sister’s life was on the line, he’d be dammed if he hadn’t save her.

The thought of him failing had occurred.

What if he didn’t reach to the hospital in time?

He shook his head aggressively.

“No. Now is not the time for that! Gotta keep a clear head!” Elijah said as he stomped the gas.

[an hour later]

Elijah, deeply confused of why his sister had tried to commit suicide, sits in the hospital, all alone, crying.

Looking at Helena in the hospital room in horror, fearing that Helena might not survive the ordeal.

He was worried of her condition.

Elijah was worried if her condition was either critical or not.

A deep heavy sigh escaped his chest as he lowered his head into his hands.

He had been flooded with a wave of guilt..

He saw two people arrive...

His former girlfriend, Claire Redfield and Helena’s supervisor and a friend of Leon and Elijah’s, Ingrid Hunnigan.

At some point, all of this pain Elijah had caused was his own fault.

“I wished that I was there soon, Hunnigan... I swear I could have done something to stop it, to stop her... I wished I never left my family stranded... maybe they would have had a ... better life. I failed Deborah and Kaleb, but I won’t fail Helena... I won’t, I won’t fail Deborah and Kaleb in death.” Elijah said to Hunnigan whom had hugged him

Tears kept streaming down his face.

“Are you Elijah Harper?” The nurse asked.

“Yeah, who else would I fucking be? A fucking donkey? A fucking robot? Huh?” Elijah said with anger boiling out of his chest

How could he have let himself become distracted?

Claire had held his hand in comfort.

“Elijah... please.” Claire pleaded.

“I can’t lose her, Claire... I simply just.. can’t lose my sister. She’s all I have now in this world... a remainder of my life. My hope in my family’s promise. The promise I made to my mother a long time ago...” Elijah said

“I was going to say that you can rest easy, sir...” the nurse said.

“What are you talking about? What about my sister? Is she gonna be-“ Elijah asked as he was interrupted by the nurse.

“She will be fine, all she will need now is some rest. But there is one thing you must need to know.” The nurse said.

“What is it?” Elijah asked.

“She’s pregnant.” The nurse said.

Elijah, with no words whatsoever, fell into complete shock of what it had been told.

Her sister having a baby out of wedlock, and Elijah not knowing who the father was.

Elijah clenched his fists.

“Elijah...” Claire said with a soothing and calm voice in an attempt to stop Elijah from doing for what she had assumed was to hurt anyone else.

Elijah walks in to the hospital room where Helena was staying.

“She’s still sleeping.” Elijah said looking at Helena

He looked at the small bump at Helena’s stomach.

He was going to be an uncle.

The question was... who was the father of her sister’s child?

Elijah walks out of her room to stay in the reception alongside with Claire and Hunnigan by his side, only but the two females seeing him leave again.

“Wait Elijah ... where the hell are you going?” Hunnigan asked with a stern tone and grabbing his hand.

Elijah smacked her hand off his hand.

“To me it’s obvious that the doctors won’t care nor find out who’s the father of my sister’s child. It’s up to me to find who the father is. You two stay here with Helena. Take care of her while I’m gone.” Elijah pleaded as he ran off towards his car.

“That Elijah sometimes I swear to god... if I could set him up straight sometimes.” Claire sighed as she smacked herself in the head.

Claire and Hunnigan go straight to the hospital room where Helena was staying.

The two females remain sit on the guest chairs, as they sleep.

[flashback scene]

The day was June 6th, Leon’s birthday. The party had been finished. Only Leon was there.

Leon closed his eyes as memories of the Tall Oaks and Lanshiang had swept across his mind.

How long has it been since he had last seen her.

A year or two?

The apartment was a mess due to the party that Leon had pulled.

All of Leon’s friends appeared except one.

The one who Leon saved from her “crimes”... Helena Harper.

“Maybe I shoulda went after Ada after all... but she’s gone now too. No trace of her to track. No nothin, 24/7 insanity, day in and day out, all the time with this cat mouse bullshit. Never regretted nothin and cared for nothin! Well fuck her!” Leon thought.

A loud knock was heard on his door.

“Leon?” A familiar voice said knocking the door.

Who could it have been? Claire? Ada? Ashley? Helena?

“Open the door, Leon.” The familiar voice asked.

Leon shook his head and went for the door.

Leon had opened the door, only to see Helena with flowers on her hands.

“Happy birthday, Leon..” Helena said hugging him

“Helena... how did you know my—” Leon asked but was cut off by Helena’s words

“Hunnigan told me, she went right here, and I ... I wanted to know if you were alright.” Helena said.

“I am fine, Helena. Thanks for the concern and all but don’t ya think it’s a little bit late to say that?” Leon stupidly asked.

“I can leave if you — no no no, it’s alright, come in.” Helena said but being cut off by Leon.

Helena had entered the apartment, it all smelled like alcohol.

“Damn Leon, you pulled off that much?” Helena asked as she was coughing from the rough smell of scotch.

“Wasn’t my idea in the first place, Chris had that in plan.” Leon laughed

“I’m sure he did. It looks like you guys wasted a lot.” Helena smirked

Helena had sat in the couch and turned on the TV.

“So... Helena.” Leon said patting his legs with fingers

“Yeah?” Helena asked

“Nothing... just forget about it.” Leon sighed rubbing his hair.

“Alright. Okay.” Helena said as she nodded her head.

“How... did you learn to shoot like that?” Leon asked out of curiosity.

“Like as shooting with a gun? C’mon Leon, a ridiculous question... but alright.” Helena said.

“My brother Elijah at a young age taught me how to shoot a gun. He taught me how to defend myself when I’m in trouble. He taught me much until he... died in raccoon city.” Helena explained with a sigh at the end of her words.

“Really sorry for your loss, Helena, you never told me you had a brother..” Leon said.

“I keep my personal life as my own business and none other than people prodding on it.” Helena said.

“Right...” Leon said.

“You still watch kids shows like bugs bunny?” Helena scoffed.

“Hey, at least it’s funny!” Leon retorted while laughing

Both laughed as Helena lays her hand on his hand. Leon backed away. Helena had stood up.

“Where’s the bathroom?” Helena asked politely.

“There...” Leon pointed the finger on the left side of the door of his room.

“And please don’t be long.” Leon smirked.

She laid a smirk on to him as she went to the bathroom.

Leon sat on the chair again.

“Women..” Leon smirked.

Leon kept laughing for 10 minutes as he watched a comedy show he loved rolling in.

“Leon?” Helena called.

Helena calling Leon out in 10 minutes now, but what for?

Leon had went to his room, only to find Helena’s clothes.

“What the —?” Leon thought.

Only for Leon to be pushed and pulled back onto his bed by Helena.

“Whoa whoa whoa, Helena!” Leon exclaimed.

Helena had giggled.

“Leon...” Helena said.

“What’s the meaning of all this?!” Leon asked with his eyes wide opened.

“You know, I never gave you your birthday gift, and well...” Helena said untying her bra.

Leon had his eyes wide opened again.

“Helena..” Leon said.

Helena took off his shirt only but to see his muscular abs.

“Happy birthday Leon..” Helena said as she laid her breasts on his face.

Leon had laid Helena down on his bed, sucking her breasts as she moaned.

The blond was on top of her, taking off her panties as he kissed Helena and as he took off his pants.

Helena kept kissing Leon as he was dry humping onto her.

“Just fuck me Leon...” Helena said.

He leaned himself forward to Helena with his hardened shaft as he slid himself onto Helena, Helena let out a moan as thrusts himself onto her.

Leon had grasped Helena’s throat, causing Helena to whimper.

“Leon...” Helena said as Leon thrusts into her as bit lightly on his neck.

Helena released a hiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, locking him in, causing him to slide in deeper than before.

Leon had grunted while thrusting himself onto her.

“This woman is so tight!” Leon thought.

His thrusts all of a sudden were so rapid and deepening.

“LEEEOOONNN!” Helena screamed his name out in pleasure.

Leon had screamed her name out loud as he shot his load inside her.

Leon had laid his head on her breasts, it was finally over.

“Happy birthday Leon...” Helena exhaustingly said.

Leon smiled onto her.

Both had closed their eyes and went off to sleep.

[flashback scene ends]

[present time]  
[6 hours later]

As Claire opened her eyes.

Helena was mumbling in her sleep, one of her pillows was on the floor.

“Aw, you poor little thing.” Claire said as she slowly puts the pillow onto her head.

Claire sat on the chair looking at her former boyfriend’s younger pregnant sister.

“Ughhh...” Helena had groaned waking up.

“How am I still-“ Helena asked as she looked into Claire.

“You brought me here?!” Helena asked.

“No.” Claire shook her head

“Leon?” Helena asked as she laid her hand on her stomach.

“Not him either.” Claire shook her head, but pointing at the man behind her.

Elijah opened the door to see her now woken up sister Helena.

“Helena?” Elijah asked shockingly.

Helena looked at Elijah, shocked by his appearance.

Her brother, Elijah Scott Harper.

“You... you brought me here?” Helena said.

“Of course I did, Helena... Hunnigan was the one who called me.” Elijah said as he hugged her.

“You’re supposed to be dead...” Helena said tearfully hugging him.

“Fear not sister.. I’m alive, I got lucky in Raccoon city... real lucky.” Elijah said.

Elijah Harper too was one of the survivors of Raccoon City.

Helena had hugged him tightly.

“Helena... I — I’m sorry, Elijah... I couldn’t protect Deborah, I’m so so sorry...” Elijah said as he was cut off by Helena’s words and tears.

“Hey... you have nothing to be sorry for... if anything I’m the one who should apologise for not being there soon.” Elijah said.

At last, Elijah Harper had finally reunited with her long lost sister, Helena Harper.

At the certain point of him losing her, he wasn’t going to.

Helena had pulled off the hug from Elijah onto laying her hand on her belly.

“Helena... about the— Leon is the father.” Elijah said as Helena cut him off.

“Leon as in Leon S. Kennedy?” Elijah said clenching his fists.

“Yeah, he and I had a—“ Helena explained as the door opens.

Two people came in the room.

It was Leon bringing flowers alongside Chris.

Chris went to hug Claire.

“Helena, I... I’m so sor—“ Leon tried to apologise as he was punched in the face by Elijah.

He was angered.

“When were you gonna tell me?” Elijah asked.

“Tell you what?” Leon asked.

“When were you gonna tell me you and Helena were in on it!?” Elijah furiously yelled.

“It’s not what you think— when were you gonna-“ Leon tried to explain as Elijah slammed him in the window.

“Elijah stop it!” Claire exclaimed.

Helena was shook of Elijah’s reaction.

Leon coughed as he punched Elijah straight on his face.

Elijah had charged Leon’s throat by his hands.

“Elijah, please stop-“ Claire tried to separate the two from the fight as Elijah pulled her off him.

“I didn’t know she was pregnant!” Leon said.

Elijah had let Leon speak.

“I didn’t know!” Leon said as he regained his breath.

The both of them saw Helena out of her hospital room, looking at the both of them.

“You were pregnant and you didn’t tell me? Why, Helena... why?” Leon asked.

“After Ada and you ... I didn’t mean for this pregnancy to happen... for us to happen, but I loved you, Leon... more than Ada could have loved you.” Helena said tearfully.

Leon stared at Helena. Helena stared at him back tearfully.

All of a sudden, Leon had kneeled down and hugged Helena’s stomach.

“I’m so sorry, Helena... for hurting you. For not seeing it soon, for hurting you with those words and not feeling the thing you felt for me. It’s all my fault..” Leon cried as he hugged her.

Elijah looked at Leon, the poor bastard didn’t know of her sister’s pregnancy and it blew it on his face.

Elijah didn’t know what to say, other than apologising to the innocent man.

“Don’t feel bad... Leon.” Helena said.

“How can I not?” Leon asked.

“You didn’t know that this would actually have happened..” Helena said.

“You have every right in hating me. Every, every right.” Leon said.

“No. I don’t. I forgive you, Leon... no matter what you do, I’ll always be there for you.” Helena said as she caressed his hair.

“This child is my world...” Helena said.

“Our world.” Leon said.

“What?” Helena asked.

Leon stood up

“All this time I kept chasing someone who would never come back for me, but only to see that there are other people who care for me. You...” Leon said.

Silence fell between them.

Leon had his hand in Helena’s tearful cheeks.

“I’m glad you told me, Helena Harper... I’m glad.” Leon said.

Leon had kissed Helena.

[END]


	2. “Forgiveness”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to turn this one shot into a 5 chapter HELEON fic.

Months has passed since the revealing pregnancy of Helena Harper.

Helena had wrapped her arms around Leon who was sleeping.

Helena looked at her belly bump as she rubbed it.

Her belly growled, Helena was definitely hungry and a bit skinny.

“I haven’t eaten much nowadays, and since Elijah and Claire had married and lived with the both of us, I try not to stuff myself around anyone.” Helena thought to herself.

Helena looked at Leon who was sleeping like the beautiful prince as he once was.

“Leon...” Helena said.

A few moans were heard in the next room, much to Helena’s questioning.

Helena shrugs her shoulder and goes to the kitchen.

Helena was going to get a cup of water and maybe eat a cookie if it did had one on the fridge.

“Hmm. Frozen cookies. Oh... those times with Deborah when she always forgot about the darn cookies.” Helena thought.

Helena had poured herself a cup of water.

“Deborah.” Helena thought.

Helena looked at the picture of her and Deborah.

“I’m so sorry, Deborah..” Helena said while crying.

Helena thinks back to the day that she could have saved Deborah’s life but she couldn’t.

[flashback scene]

Helena and Deborah had been captured by unknown people.

Helena had her face covered with black bag on her face, so had been Deborah.

A man had taken the bag off of Helena’s face to see a terrified but much scared Deborah on her face.

“Helena Harper.” A loud man with the beard with a ring on his thumb said.

“I assume you must know who I am, right?” The man continued talking.

“Don’t listen to him, Helena, he wants you to—“ Deborah said as she got cut off by a slap across the face by the man.

“No, Deborah!” Helena yelled.

Helena had glared onto the man, not being able to free herself from the strapped chair.

“You...” Helena said looking at the man.

“Simmons. Derek C. Simmons.” Simmons said approaching to her.

“I don’t think you want to do whatever you are planning right now. I have something that is of interest to you.” Simmons said.

“Deborah look at me, it’s gonna be okay. I’m gonna get you out of this.” Helena said to her frightened sister.

“Help me.” Deborah cried.

“I’m gonna get you out, Deborah.” Helena said

“Somehow I knew you wouldn’t listen, Miss Harper.” Simmons said signaling on one of her men to take Deborah away.

Two men had started to carry Deborah away to an unknown location.

“No, no, please don’t take her!” Helena screamed.

"Not my sister! Take me! Please!" Simmons' henchmen took hold of the younger frightened girl and roughly pulled her off her chair.

“Please, I beg of you. Please don’t hurt her.” Helena pleaded as she watches her younger sister scream her name one last time.

Helena was never going to see her sister the same ever again as she yelled out her name.

[end of flashback]

[current/present time]

“DEBORAHHH!” Helena screamed as she dropped her glass filled with water as she kneeled down to the floor.

“Aw what’s the matter, sweetheart? Afraid that you will be next?” Simmons said quickly approaching close to her in his mutant form.

“Don’t worry, love, I will make it all go quick and painless!” Simmons laughed.

But in reality it was Leon.

“Helena, are you doing alright?” Leon worriedly asked

“Get away from me!” Helena yelled as she struck him hard on his face.

He deflected the hit Helena gave him.

Helena had kicked him hard in the groins.

“Ugh!” Leon grunted as he fell down on the floor.

Helena had started to punch Leon not her realising out of the fact that Simmons was “there”, she was hitting her boyfriend and not her sister’s killer.

“Helena, stop!” Leon said as Helena came back to her senses only for her to see her boyfriend in briefs and her brother and sister in law covered in the bed sheets.

Helena starts having visions of her and Leon back in the events of Tall Oaks and Tatchi.

“You’re starting to grow on me a little bit.” Leon said

Helena smirked.

Helena had came back to reality, looking shocked at Leon.

“But he— it wasn’t real. Whatever you saw... it wasn’t real.” Leon said.

Helena slowly coming to her senses of what she had done.

“I’m so so sorry Leon.” Helena had hugged him tightly.

“Hey... it’s alright, you have nothing to be sorry about, you little silly numb-nut, if anything I should be here for you.” Leon kisses Helena on her forehead.

“Deborah..” Helena still hugged tightly onto Leon while crying on his chest.

“Shhh. It’s alright now, Helena. It was just a nightmare.” Leon said.

Helena kept sobbing.

“Come on, let’s go back to the room.” Leon said.

Helena slightly nods.

Elijah looks sadly at her sister on the ground with her boyfriend standing by side on her.

Elijah and Claire had went back to their room as Leon and Helena went back to their room.

Elijah sits back onto his bed with Claire, by his side.

“You know I did have doubts about Leon.” Elijah said.

“Doubts about?” Claire asked.

“Well... nearly everything, I guess.” Elijah said.

“At first I thought he would knock up my sister and leave her behind... now that woulda been disappointing.” Elijah said.

“Well, Helena did admit to me she was the one who gave it to him.” Claire said

“But he didn’t leave her.. that puts him as ok in my book.” Elijah said looking to Claire.

“Leon is a good guy, he would never leave anyone behind and he is sure he wouldn’t—“ Claire said before being cut off by Elijah

“I know you two used to date.” Elijah said.

“Well, we did... couples of times.” Claire admitted to Elijah.

“But work after work, in the end, it didn’t work out for the both of us.” Claire said.

“You’re going to be a good uncle, Elijah.”

“And you.. are going to be a great aunt, Claire.” Elijah smiles at Claire.

Helena had remained with her arms onto Leon’s chest, hearing his heartbeat.

Both of them remained awake and silent for an hour.

“How are you feeling, Helena?” Leon asked, concerned of her girlfriend’s wellbeing.

Helena looked up to Leon.

“I- I’m not sure on what or how I feel now, Leon.” Helena replied softly.

“You don’t want to talk about what happened now do you?” Leon asked.

Helena closed her eyes and shook her head.

“Alright.. if you don’t want, I won’t force you. But at some point we do need to—“ Leon said before being cut off by Helena.

“Leon... please I don’t want to talk about it. It makes me uncomfortable. As your girlfriend, I really need you to leave this situation be in the past and move on..” Helena said.

“Look I’m sorry about what I did to you. But I just don’t want to talk.” Helena said.

“Alright... if that’s what you want, I’m not gonna beg again.” Leon sighs.

Leon looked up to the ceiling and ready to shut his eyes off.

Helena had still remained onto her boyfriend’s chest and had change of heart.

“Wait... Leon?” Helena asked.

“Hm?” Leon said.

She did owe him a lot, ever since Tatchi. He helped her plenty of times, such as going far to save her from the consequences made by Simmons.

Needless to say, Elijah and Leon were all that Helena had left as family. 

Leon and Helena were friends, barely knew each other in the beginning, but turned out to be best friends and close partners.

“I’m sorry for attacking you... it wasn’t right.” Helena apologised.

“It’s Deborah isn’t it?” Leon asked.

“Wait.. how did you know that?” Helena asked.

“Couple of days ago, you were mumbling her name in your sleep.” Leon said 

“How come you not tell me of this?!” Helena asked

“I thought you knew—“ Leon said before being cut off by Helena

“Knew what? That I was having nightmares?!” Helena raised her tone at her boyfriend.

Helena looked at him, shocked of what she said.

“I’m sorry.” Helena had apologised again to him.

Leon looked at her.

“Helena.. it’s okay to be scared... it’s okay to make mistakes. It’s okay to be human. We are human. We make mistakes at a very uncertain time and place where we don’t have the control of our actions.” Leon said to her as he held his hand on Helena’s cheeks filled with tears.

Helena turned on her back, only for Leon to hold her on her stomach.

“No matter what, Helena... I’m gonna be there for you.” Leon said.

“For Our child..” Leon said.

“I.. thank you, Leon.” Helena said.

Helena turned to look at his boyfriend.

He looked at Helena, as they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but the remaining 3 chapters will be very sad but actually emotional and more impacting.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait though.


End file.
